11 Maja 2008
05:25 Pokój 107 - odc. 8/13 - Szkoła uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 9/13 - Utracjusz; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 11 maja; felieton 06:25 Zatańczmy - Elnathan w Izraelu (Let's dance. Elnathan in Israel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:40 Emanuel z Europy (Emanuel from Europe) kraj prod.Słowenia (2004 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Luneta Eryka; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Miki idzie na ryby, odc. 7 (Mickey Goes Fishing); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Lasagne - palce lizać; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy&Messy 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:45 Weterynarz - cz. 2 (Veterinario, il 2/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Syn smoka - cz. 1 (Son of the Dragon (ep. 1)) 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 14:45 Kyle XY - odc. 12 (Kyle XY, ep. 12, The Homecoming) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:25 Relacja z Festiwalu w Los Angeles 15:35 Apteka pod Orłem - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny 16:30 Przebojowa noc 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 38; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Odurzeni eterem; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 34; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Tami ma kłopoty, odc 60 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Tummi Trouble ep. 60); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 36 - Miedź brzęcząca - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Blizny miłości - cz. 2 (Graffio di tigre) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 23:20 Uczta kinomana - Chicago (Chicago) 108'; musical kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Daleko od nieba (Far from Heaven) 102'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (2002) 03:00 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:25 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:55 Był taki dzień - 11 maja; felieton 04:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 952 Pokuta sklepowej; telenowela TVP 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 953 Diabeł Kleczkowską podkusił; telenowela TVP 06:40 Powrót dinozaurów - Potwory na fali odc. 3 (Walking with dinosaurs special. Sea monsters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP 08:10 Ostoja - odc. 53 08:35 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:50 Wyjechani - txt.str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (35) Jolanta Lothe 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Festiwal Filmowy Planete Doc Review - relacja 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pierścień ognia - Kalifornia (Journey Into The Ring Of Fire) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży (Ekwador) Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Festiwal Filmowy Planete Doc Review - relacja 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Pojedynek w Abilene (Gunfight in Abilene) 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1967) 13:40 Festiwal Filmowy Planete Doc Review - relacja 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 41; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1516 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 954 Wiesiek chce być emerytem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Justyna Steczkowska 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 332 Niewybuch; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 109; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (10); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 20:05 Gorycz tropików - odc. 4, Zdrada (Tropiques amers, ep. 4 Trahison); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:10 Pitbull - odc. 26 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 16 ost. (Threat Matrix (Cambodia)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:50 Grzechy po polsku - (17) Męski Szowinizm; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:40 Ulice Kultury (67); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Noc Jazzu - Tomasz Stańko nowocześnie (koncert); koncert 01:05 10 minut później: Wiolonczela (Ten minutes older: the cello) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:45 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny left|thumb|79x79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 07:50 Wydarzenia i opinie 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Poza horyzontem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - W rytmie dance tańczą nogi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport - Wielkopolska 18:25 Program lokalny 19:00 Kolejorz gol - flesz 19:05 Sport, retransmisje - Wielkopolska 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sportowy weekend - Wielkopolska 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:06 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:05 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy - Kraków 2008 (dz. II); STEREO 01:35 Serwis info; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Zakończenie dnia 03:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Czarodziejki (49) - serial animowany, USA 2006 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (22) - serial animowany, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (45) - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 07:45 Tutenstein (11) - serial animowany, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers (317) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 1999 08:45 Przygody w siodle (11) - serial przygodowy, Australia 2001 09:15 Przygody w siodle (12) - serial przygodowy, Australia 2001 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci - show 10:45 Największy koszmar Ernesta - komedia, USA 1991 12:40 Misiek Koterski Show - rozrywka 13:40 Studio F1 - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Grand Prix Turcji - formuła 1 16:15 Jaś Fasola (12) - rozrywka 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 (40) - rozrywka 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (284) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (147) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (96) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (97) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Kości (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005-2006 23:05 Misiek Koterski Show - rozrywka 00:05 Sposób użycia (13) - serial komediowy, USA 2007 00:35 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 02:35 Zakazana kamera (47) - rozrywka 02:35 Uwaga! 02:55 Telesklep 04:05 Nocne randki - rozrywka 04:40 TV market left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania 6 (86) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 39 i pół (10/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 12:45 Teraz albo nigdy! (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 13:45 Scooby Doo II: Potwory na gigancie - komedia, USA 2004 15:45 Co za tydzień 16:15 Niania 6 (86) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 16:50 Clever widzisz i wiesz - rozrywka 18:00 Milionerzy (35/60) - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 (11/13) - rozrywka 21:50 Teraz albo nigdy! (7/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 22:50 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn piłkarski 00:35 Szkoła auto 2 00:55 Opiekunka - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 03:20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 06:00 Klan - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1461; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 563; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława biskupa i męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (18); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 934* - Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia najstarszego kina w Polsce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Dzień jak co dzień - Bigbit; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 1/13* - Zielony kaszkiet; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Bar Atlantic - odc. 2/13* - Młot na czarownice; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (19); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Docenieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 KFPP Opole - '89 - Sztywny Pal Azji; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pirat w Grodzie Sędomira; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Andrzej Piasek Piaseczny (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 564; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 79 - Rodowe drzewo Noddy'ego (Noddy's family tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (34); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 34; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Płock; STEREO 23:35 Historia najstarszego kina w Polsce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 564; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 79 - Rodowe drzewo Noddy'ego (Noddy's family tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Pirat w Grodzie Sędomira; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 1/13* - Zielony kaszkiet; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 2/13* - Młot na czarownice; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 934* - Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jana Starek (Austria, Czechy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Docenieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Rozwiń skrzydła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:35 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 06:50 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 251, 252 USA/Japonia 1998 07:50 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Elvis, słoń morski - serial dokumentalny odc. 22 Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:25 Czterej pancerni i pies: Gdzie my - tam granica, Psi pazur - serial wojenny odc. 3, 4 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 10:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Czy to prawda?: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 17:00 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:30 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 42 20:00 Włatcy móch: Moc Dzikich Małp - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 50 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 22:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Wielkie nic - komedia reż. Vincenzo Natali, wyk. Andrew Miller, Gordon Pinsent, David Hewlett, Marie-Josée Croze Kanada 2003 01:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:30 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 02:45 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 03:35 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 04:25 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 05:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 O życie dziecka 8:00 Morscy 10:00 Christy: Wybory serca (2-ost.) 12:00 Morscy 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć włóczęgi (1) 16:00 Prosto z serca 18:00 Panna Marple: Nemezis 20:00 Doktor Martin (1/14) 21:00 Doktor Martin (2/14) 22:00 Odpływając w dal 0:00 Moja własna ojczyzna 2:00 Prosto z serca 4:00 O życie dziecka Ale Kino! 8:00 Kino Mówi 8:05 Tablice 9:40 Krwawy księżyc 11:20 ale krótkie: Szkocka komedia 11:55 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 13:25 Agnes Browne 15:05 Dla naszych chłopców 17:35 Mr Johnson 19:25 Sławni i bogaci: Mickey Rourke 20:00 Poirot: Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu 21:45 The Good Girl 23:25 Siedem 1:40 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki 2:05 Naiwniacy 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Instynkt 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Czas zabawy 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (5) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (6) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Nowe wyzwania 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Stojąc przed nieznanym 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Brudna robota 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Cmentarz na farmie 15:00 Życie ssaków: Strawa dla umysłu (10-ost.) 16:00 Historia życia: Ludzkie życie (5-ost.) 17:00 Dżungla (1) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 19:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Bracia 20:00 Krecia robota 21:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu 22:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Afrykańscy kłusownicy 23:00 Na posterunku: Miłość na Bronksie 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 1:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Bracia 2:00 Krecia robota 3:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu 4:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Afrykańscy kłusownicy 5:00 Na posterunku: Miłość na Bronksie AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (148) 7:00 Szczury wodne (149) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (13) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (14) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (7) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (8) 12:00 Poszukiwani (10) 13:00 Poszukiwani (11) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (15) 15:00 Szczury wodne (148) 15:55 Szczury wodne (149) 16:50 Zawód glina 2 (11) 17:20 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (3) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 20:00 Żniwiarz (8) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (6) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (2) 23:00 Żniwiarz (8) 0:00 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (3) 1:40 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (6) 2:40 Więzy krwi (19) 3:40 Zabójcze umysły 3 (5) 4:30 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 7:10 Doktor Who (13) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (20) 10:25 Doktor Who (12) 11:15 Doktor Who (13) 12:05 Doktor Who (1) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 19:00 Tajniacy (5) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (3) 21:00 Przypadki (5) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (11) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (3) 1:50 Tajniacy (5) 2:45 Przypadki (5) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (11) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (3) 5:30 Allo, Allo (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (23) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (24) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 9:30 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 10:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 10:50 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (26) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (24) 14:10 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 14:40 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (15) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (16) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 19:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (15) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (16) 23:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 0:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 0:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 1:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 2:15 Ukryty potencjał (15) 2:45 Ukryty potencjał (16) 3:15 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 4:10 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 5:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 7:50 Niezły kanał (5) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Siła miodu - pszczoła japońska (12/13) 8:30 Chińskie Hollywood 9:35 Niagara 11:15 Boże Narodzenie 13:15 Łapu-capu extra 13:50 Most do Terabithii 15:30 Deser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu 16:00 Całe szczęście 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Przeczucie 21:45 Zabójczy numer 23:40 Miami Vice 1:55 Kumple na zabój 3:35 Za ile mnie pokochasz? 5:10 Ergo Proxy (22) 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 6:05 Ebola - nie do śmiechu left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 8:55 Źródło 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Jenot - mieszkaniec wielkiej metropolii (11/13) 11:30 Idę na całość 13:10 Oblężona twierdza 14:35 Dreamgirls 16:45 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 18:10 Iluzjonista 20:00 Podwójna tożsamość 21:40 Euforia 23:00 Przeczucie 0:35 Labirynt Fauna 2:30 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 4:15 Chłopaki nie płaczą 5:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 8:45 Piłka nożna: Multiliga+ 13:45 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 20:30 Sport+ (1) 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ (2) 0:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 4:35 Boks: Gala w Dzierżoniowie Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Kino Cartoon Network 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Chowder 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Totalna zagłada (2-ost.) 7:40 Umrzeć w San Hilario 9:20 Cromwell 11:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore (27) 12:05 Eden 13:50 Mumia 15:55 Vitus 17:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix 18:20 Totalna zagłada (2-ost.) 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Glany 21:30 Ekipa wyrzutków 23:05 Lifting serca 0:40 Obnażyć prawdę 2:20 Cierpkie winogrona 3:55 Ćpuny 5:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (8) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (56) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (57) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (44) 9:30 Randka na czas (45) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (6) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (84) 12:30 Butik (31) 13:00 10 lat mniej (11) 13:30 10 lat mniej (12) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (4) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (8) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (11) 16:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (12) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Obsesja odchudzania 18:00 10 lat mniej (11) 18:30 10 lat mniej (12) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (84) 19:30 Butik (31) 20:00 W imię miłości: Życie i śmierć księżnej Diany 21:00 Zakupoholicy (8) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (131) 23:00 10 lat mniej (11) 23:30 10 lat mniej (12) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (8) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (131) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (72) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (15) 3:30 Butik (31) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (10) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (46) 5:00 Areszt domowy (12) 5:30 Tuckerville (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Lotniskowiec: Miasto na morzu 7:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (3) 11:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 12:00 poTURBOwani (3) 13:00 poTURBOwani (4) 14:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Cadillac dla Shaquille'a 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (2) 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (8) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 18:00 Lotniskowiec: Miasto na morzu 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Kontrola tsunami 21:00 Brudna robota: Sekser 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na mecie 23:00 Brudna robota: Zbieracz jaj aligatorów 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Cudem ocaleni 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador 2:00 Katastrofy: Wielka gołoledź 3:00 Brudna robota: Sekser 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na mecie 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 7:00 Brainiac (7) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 9:00 Zrozumieć poszukiwaczy wrażeń 10:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 15:00 Zrozumieć poszukiwaczy wrażeń 16:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 18:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 19:00 Brainiac (8) 20:00 Premiera: Oblicza żywiołu (2) 21:00 Premiera: Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 22:00 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 23:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 1:00 Brainiac (8) 2:00 Oblicza żywiołu (2) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 3:50 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 4:40 Faceci w bieli (6) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (1) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Krokodyl czy żarłacz ludojad? 7:00 Strażacy (5) 8:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 9:00 Ostatnie tajemnice "Titanica" 11:00 Żarłacze tępogłowe 12:00 Starcie bestii: Krokodyl czy żarłacz ludojad? 13:00 Strażacy (5) 14:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 15:00 Ostatnie tajemnice "Titanica" 17:00 Żarłacze tępogłowe 18:00 Starcie bestii: Krokodyl czy żarłacz ludojad? 19:00 Strażacy (5) 20:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 21:00 Ostatnie tajemnice "Titanica" 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Druga szansa 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostateczność 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Dlaczego moje dziecko? 2:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 3:00 Ostatnie tajemnice "Titanica" 4:45 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Druga szansa 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Bernard i Bianka 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Goofy w college'u 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Power Rangers Mystic Force: Fire Heart 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers Mystic Force Eurosport 8:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 9:30 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie 10:30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Niemczech 11:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 12:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 13:15 Wyścigi supersportów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 15:45 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie 18:30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Niemczech 19:45 Gimnastyka sportowa: Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn w Lozannie 21:15 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 22:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 23:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 0:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 0:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Pradze 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 5:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 6:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 12:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sewliewie 13:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Superpuchar Porsche w Stambule 14:00 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 14:30 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 16:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Brands Hatch 17:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Brands Hatch 17:45 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sewliewie 18:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 19:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 21:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar EHF 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Mowa delfinów 7:40 Czas na mnie 9:20 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (19) 10:05 Kod da Vinci 12:30 Sowie pole 14:00 Dom nad jeziorem 15:35 Po rozum do mrówek 17:05 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 18:35 Posejdon 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 22:20 Lęk pierwotny 23:55 BloodRayne 1:30 Daleka północ 3:35 Rozstania i powroty 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Zrzęda 7:45 Cinema, cinema 8:10 Przysięga 9:50 Mały Manhattan 11:20 Sznycel Paradise 12:45 Magia zmysłów 14:20 Cyfrowy flirt 15:40 Zaginiony synek 17:10 W blasku gwiazd 18:50 Trzy siostry 20:40 Ja, twardziel 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (18) 22:50 Straszny film 4 0:15 Na stojaka! (202) 0:40 Shutter - Widmo 2:15 Faceci w korkach 3:45 Cinema, cinema 4:10 Sekrety i marzenia HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (5) 11:25 Ich własna liga 13:30 Split 7-10 15:05 Cinema, cinema 15:30 Grzanie ławy 16:50 Ich własna liga 18:55 Split 7-10 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (9) 20:55 Kelnerzy 22:30 Chłopaki z baraków 0:05 Ekipa (9) 0:30 Witamy w Szwajcarii 2:15 Niespełnione pragnienia 3:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Nowi goście (6) 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka: Napad na dyliżans (26) 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Sensacyjny reportaż (2) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Oświadczyny (11/15) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Ucieczka (12/15) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Królowa pszczół 11:45 Rodzina do kina: Miodowa dekada 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 28B/73 12:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 14/53 12:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 13:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niezawodny sposób 14:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nad wielką wodą 14:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Balon 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: PKF 13A/71 14:45 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Na Sybir 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski 18:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Major albo rewolucja krasnoludków 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 21:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar 21:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar: Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Janczar 21:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar: Nie zaznasz spokoju 23:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 6 0:25 Seans sensacji 0:30 Seans sensacji: Wśród nocnej ciszy 2:25 Seans sensacji: Wątroba i ziemniaki 2:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:30 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Stworzenie świata' - oratorium 11:50 Koncert w katedrze św. Stefana w Wiedniu, 2006 13:00 Giacomo Carissimi: Oratorio della Santissima Vergine - oratorium 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Giuseppe Verdi: 'Rigoletto' 19:05 Recital Varduhi Khachatryan 20:10 Claude Debussy: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Robert Schumann: I symfonia B-dur 'Wiosenna' op. 38 21:10 Robert Schumann: II symfonia C-dur op. 61 22:00 Gustav Mahler: IV symfonia G-dur 23:05 Leonard Bernstein, nauczyciele i nauczanie 0:05 Około północy: Sheila Jordan na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: Texas Horn! Roy Hargrove, K. Whalum, DJ Logic, G. Maret 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Atrakcje Manu, The Groove 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (7) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (20) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (76) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (19) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (71) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (43) 8:00 Noddy (1) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (51) 8:15 Blanka (17) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 8:30 Pingu 6 (15) 8:40 SamSam (14) 8:50 Rumcajs (35) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (27) 9:05 Strażak Sam (8) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 9:45 Bracia koala (54) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (16) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (6) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 11:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie 11:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 11:30 Pingu 6 (14) 11:40 SamSam (13) 11:50 Rumcajs (34) 12:00 Śniegusie (34) 12:05 Tomek i przyjaciele. Jak lokomotywy uratowały lotnisko 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (11) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (6) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (75) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (18) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (70) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (42) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (26) 16:05 Strażak Sam (7) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 16:45 Bracia koala (53) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (12) 18:25 Śniegusie (35) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (49) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (12) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music |left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Pirackie skarby 8:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe 9:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Energia z krowiego nawozu 12:00 Błękitne cuda 13:00 Dzikie Rio de Janeiro 14:00 Pszczoły wojownicy 15:00 Nieposkromione 16:00 Oceany za szkłem 17:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (1/2) 18:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (2-ost.) 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Słoneczna paella 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Okinawę 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Monte Belvedere 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 22:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zabójcze szybowanie 23:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów 0:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera 1:00 Zielone Berety pod ostrzałem 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Okinawę 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Monte Belvedere 3:00 Za kulisami: Dziki ogień 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zabójcze szybowanie 5:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Hiszpania (15/25) 6:15 Poza szlakiem: Kolumbia Brytyjska (16/25) 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 7:15 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Lotnicza parada (1/17) 8:15 Poza szlakiem: Irlandia (18/25) 8:45 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 9:15 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) 10:15 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Mikronezja (1/17) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Izrael (9/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Chiny (7/18) 12:25 Przed powrotem na ziemię 13:25 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 14:15 Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek Bussy-Rabutina (8/13) 15:10 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy 16:50 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (3-ost.) 17:50 Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 18:45 Klasyczne albumy - Bob Marley 19:40 Zdjęcie czy ikona 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Rewia w chmurach (2/17) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Podniebne popisy (3/17) 22:50 Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 23:50 Oczami strażniczek 0:45 Głos Indianina 1:35 Ostatni łowca słoni 2:30 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 3:25 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1064) 8:00 Samo życie (1065) 8:30 Samo życie (1066) 9:00 Samo życie (1067) 9:30 Samo życie (1068) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie: Bajka (56) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śniadanko (57) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Wołanie stamtąd (32) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Zostać miss (2) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Ostry dyżur (11) 18:00 Tylko miłość (32) 19:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trzecie oko (268) 23:30 Tylko miłość (32) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (7) 3:45 Mamuśki (8) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 K.O. TV Classics 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:30 Boks: Gala w Carson 17:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 19:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Euro 2008 (5) 0:50 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:10 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Turcji 9:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Turcji 10:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 12:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 23:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 1:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Dziewczęta Harveya 8:05 Konwój 10:10 Siedem kobiet 11:40 Dziewczęta Harveya 13:20 O jednego szpiega za dużo 15:00 Yentl 17:15 Arena 18:30 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni 20:15 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd 21:00 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 22:30 Classic Shorts 2007: A bout de truffle 22:50 Jeden przeciw wszystkim 0:15 Droga do zbrodni 1:35 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 3:00 Morderczy cel 4:30 Na skraju miasta 5:55 Amerykanin w Paryżu Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (22/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (38/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (39/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:25 Dostrzec miłość 15:25 Straż graniczna (3/24) 15:55 Straż graniczna (4/24) 16:20 Kapitan Jack 18:20 Zmagania z aligatorami 20:00 Rodzinne tajemnice 21:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jastarni 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (2/10) 23:30 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 0:20 Gorące śledztwo 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Budowa (6) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Szkatuła Valtora (18) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (25) 7:40 Aparatka: Strefa przyjaźni (32) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Zagubiony w morzu (12) 8:30 6 w pracy 3 (11) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: Budowa (7) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin: Powrót demona (1) 9:55 Trollz: Przyjaciółki na całe życie (1) 10:20 Bratz 2: Powiew świeżości (1) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Stracisz siebie (1) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 11:35 Friday Wear: Charly Show (35) 11:40 Bratz w krainie czarów 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Venus (2) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (20) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (8) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wikingowie (4) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Smutne święta/Jak spędziłam weekend (72) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Dzikie kaczki (46) 17:05 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Laboratorium (13) 17:55 6 w pracy 5 (12) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (12) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość (9) 20:05 Świat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż (2) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Porażka (84) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (42) 21:30 Fresh Air: Iron Man/Hulk 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (41) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (10) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (11) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Singapur 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Miami 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (10) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (11) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Singapur 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Miami 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (10) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (11) 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Przymusowy urlop 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Rodzinna sprawa 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - domek latarnika 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 3:00 World Café - Azja: Bangkok 3:30 World Café - Azja: Tokio 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po Wenecji (3) 8:00 Niedzielnik: W jakie duchy wierzymy? 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (100) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (16) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Tweety - wielka podróż 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Star Trek: Machina zagłady (35) 17:00 Star Trek: Porwanie (36) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 20:00 Ostatnie lato 22:30 Puls raport 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sport 23:05 Krzyż Południa 1:00 Puls tygodnia 2:00 Reporterzy 2:30 Hollywood Safari (16) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 6:40 Telesklep 8:15 Wyścig po kasę 9:15 Detektyw Monk (10/16) 10:15 Powrót Anny 11:55 Plotkara (5) 12:50 Chuck (5) 13:50 Na zachód (5) 15:45 Columbo (5/7) 17:25 Uwolnić orkę 3: Na ratunek 19:05 Na celowniku (5) 20:05 Nagła śmierć 22:25 Detektyw Monk (10/16) 23:25 Maksymalny wyrok 1:25 Wróżki 2:30 Laski na czacie 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (3) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:30 Monarchia (2/6) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (5) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (5/8) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 21:30 Monarchia (2/6) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 Szkoła Auto 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 De Lux 2 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Poland trophy 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Monster Jam 1:00 Wypadek - przypadek 1:30 Grand Prix na torze 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Do przerwy 0:1: Piłka (1/7) 9:30 Do przerwy 0:1: Ratuj, Paragon (2/7) 10:05 François Truffaut. Autobiografia 11:00 Król tenorów - Luciano Pavarotti (3) 11:10 Pavarotti w Central Parku 13:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Podarunek od Pana X 15:05 Kobra: Klucze 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Galeria Karewicza 17:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Leopolda Tyrmanda (1) 17:45 Zły 18:40 Niedziela z... twórczością Leopolda Tyrmanda (2) 19:10 Amerykański brzeg Leopolda Tyrmanda 20:00 Niedziela z... twórczością Leopolda Tyrmanda (3) 20:30 Dziennik 1954 21:10 Ballada o małym żołnierzu 22:00 Studio TVP Kultura: Tilt 22:10 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Tilt 2000 23:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:35 Rytmy serca: Szlak Romów: Do Afryki (1) 0:30 Kino nocne: Guzikowcy 2:10 Umm Kulthum. Serce i głos Egiptu 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Wielce skromny bohater 9:55 Okno na podwórze 11:55 Śledź mnie! 13:35 Cinemania (263) 14:05 Kobieta w bieli 16:10 Ekstremalna prędkość 18:05 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 20:00 Kuchnia amerykańska 21:40 Tabu 23:30 Za murami klasztoru 1:10 Nienawiść 2:45 Tabu AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 27 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 27 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 00:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 00:50 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 01:40 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 02:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1997 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 23:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 16 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 00:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 29 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 30 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 02:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 03:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 16 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 04:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 29 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 30 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1/2 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 07:35 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 09:10 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 10:50 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 12:20 Kochankowie - melodramat reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Marcello Mastroianni, Caroline Mortimer, Karin Engh Włochy/Francja 1968 13:50 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 15:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Samotne matki - magazyn filmowy 16:25 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 18:25 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1/2 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 20:00 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 21:40 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:10 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 01:20 Dystans - thriller reż. Inaki Dorronsoro, wyk. Miguel Ángel Silvestre, José Coronado, Federico Luppi, Belén López Hiszpania 2006 03:10 Więzienny blues - film obyczajowy reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Conchata Ferrell, Yolonda Ross, Davenia McFadden, Rain Phoenix USA 2001 04:40 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 2 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 101 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 102 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 103 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 104 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 105 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 219 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 220 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 221 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 205 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 206 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 207 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 206 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 207 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 208 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 222 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 301 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 208 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 209 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 209 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 210 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:05 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 107 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 108 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 109 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 308 USA 2001 17:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 309 USA 2001 18:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 310 USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 603 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 604 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 21:00 Fatalny instynkt - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Armand Assante, Christopher McDonald, Kate Nelligan, Sean Young USA 1993 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 313 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 205 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 910 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 203 01:00 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:25 Nauczyciele - serial odc. 101 Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 606 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 607 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 608 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 211 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:05 Cybill - serial odc. 212 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:30 Cybill - serial odc. 213 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:55 Cybill - serial odc. 214 i 215 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 1 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Randka Jay'a USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Dom emerytów USA 2003 10:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 2 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Wesele w stylu Posh Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 2 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dźwięki muzyki reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, W oku cyklonu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Siła wiary USA 2005 16:25 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna z sekretem 17:20 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Przypadkowa impreza reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 3 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Glina USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Miłość w Los Angeles USA 1998 20:05 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 4 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 5, Most USA 2007 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 12, Kompromisy USA 2006 22:45 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 4 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 5, Kradzież tożsamości USA 2003 00:35 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Jedenasta godzina Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Dom emerytów USA 2003 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 10:15 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Wakacje kulinarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:50 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michael Roux Jr. - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 13:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Owoce morza - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 2 13:50 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w więzieniu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 14:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Northumbria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 4 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz siekania dymki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 9 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz siekania dymki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:40 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 7 21:05 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:35 Na słodko: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Grzyby - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Philippe Legendre - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:00 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 4 00:50 Słodka gra - komedia romantyczna reż. Sophie Allet-Coche, wyk. Sophie Schütt, Dominic Raacke, Renate Geißler, Xenia Seeberg Niemcy 2007 02:25 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 02:35 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:00 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Paul Rankin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 03:25 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:55 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 9 04:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:50 Bosonoga Contessa: W amerykańskim stylu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 Canal + Sport 2 10.55 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 14.55 Piłka nożna - Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - AC Siena 17.00 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 21.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA: Mecz Utah Jazz - Los Angeles Lakers #4 Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Iraq: The War Within 07.00 Witness Special 08.00 News 08.30 Front Line USA 09.00 News 09.30 One on One Hold 10.00 News 10.30 Listening Post 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Witness Special 13.00 News 13.30 101 East 14.00 News 14.30 48 15.00 News 15.30 Inside Iraq 16.00 News 16.30 People and Power 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 Witness 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Story 20.00 News Hour 21.00 Front Line USA 21.30 101 East 22.00 News 22.30 The Promised Land 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 Inside Story 01.00 News 01.30 Witness 02.00 News 02.30 48 03.00 News 03.30 People and Power 04.00 News 04.30 101 East 05.00 One on One Hold 05.30 Inside Story BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 India Business Report 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 The Record Europe 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 The World Uncovered 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 TBA 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 The Real... 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 India Business Report 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.30 Our World 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.10 Imagination 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.10 The World Uncovered 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Reporters reportaże 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 TBA 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Our World 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 The World Uncovered 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Reporters reportaże 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 TBA 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 Our World 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The Leaders 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 The McLaughlin Group 07.30 Wall Street Journal Report 08.00 Joyce Meyer 08.30 Answers 09.00 Creflo Dollar 09.30 Hillsong Ministries 10.00 Joel Osteen 10.30 Ed Young 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 David Hathaway 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 Inside Edge 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The Travel Channel 20.00 Global Players 20.30 Luxury Life 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Meet The Press 00.00 Asia Squawk Box 01.00 Asia Squawk Box 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 08.00 News Special 09.00 World News program informacyjny 09.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09.30 Revealed 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 The Spirit Of... 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World News program informacyjny 13.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 The Campaign Trail 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 World News program informacyjny 16.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 17.00 Late Edition program publicystyczny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 World News program informacyjny 20.30 Revealed 21.00 News Special 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 World News program informacyjny 04.30 World Report program informacyjny 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 High 5 - 1995 - BASE 06.30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2007: Zawody Pucharu Świata Kiteboard w Brazylii 07.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Jaskinie w Omanie i nurkowanie w Bintan w Indonezji 07.30 Nissan Sports Adventure - Poszukiwania zaginionego miasta na rowerze - Laos 08.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz finałowy z 1995 roku - Republika Południowej Afryki - Nowa Zelandia" 09.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz fazy grupowej z 1991 roku - Zachodnie Samoa - Walia" 10.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Wioślarstwo: Oxford - Cambridge 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Marcel Cerdan 12.00 FA Premier League - FC Everton - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 2006, 2007 12.30 FA Premier League - FC Everton - FC Fulham Londyn z sezonu 2006, 2007 13.00 Piłka nożna - liga angielska - "mecz z 26.05.1989 roku: FC Liverpool - Arsenal Londyn" 14.30 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Hiszpania - Grecja" 15.30 Samo życie - Obóz koszykarski ABCD, Travis Pastrana 16.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz finałowy z 1995 roku - Republika Południowej Afryki - Nowa Zelandia" 17.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz fazy grupowej z 1991 roku - Zachodnie Samoa - Walia" 18.00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Katalonii 19.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 1997 roku 20.00 Formuła 1 Retro - 1978 rok 21.00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Los Angeles 1984 rok (odc. 1) 23.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Przełamując bariery 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Marcel Cerdan 01.00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Katalonii 02.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 1997 roku 03.00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Los Angeles 1984 rok (odc. 1) 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Marcel Cerdan Extreme Sports 06.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 2) 06.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 2) 07.00 Canadian Mountainbike Talent (odc. 2) 07.30 Rebel TV (odc. 17) 08.00 Rollin' Through the Decades (odc. 3) 08.30 Rollin' Through the Decades (odc. 4) 09.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 11) 09.30 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 1) 10.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 2) 11.00 Canadian Mountainbike Talent (odc. 2) 11.30 Rebel TV (odc. 17) 12.00 Jaws Underground (odc. 3) 13.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 1) 14.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 2) 14.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 15.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 776) 16.00 Canadian Mountainbike Talent (odc. 2) 16.30 Rebel TV (odc. 17) 17.00 Jaws Underground (odc. 3) 18.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 2) 18.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 11) 19.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 1) 20.00 Gnars Snowballs 20.30 Relentless Skate Tour (odc. 2) 21.00 Jaws Underground (odc. 3) 22.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 8) 23.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 9) 00.00 Canadian Mountainbike Talent (odc. 2) 00.30 Rebel TV (odc. 17) 01.00 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 2) 01.30 Jaws Underground (odc. 3) 02.30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 2) 03.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 11) 03.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 2) 04.00 Rollin' Through the Decades (odc. 3) 04.30 Rollin' Through the Decades (odc. 4) 05.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 2) 05.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 11) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele serial dla młodzieży 11.10 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 Parowanie 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.00 Polsporty 16.30 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 Star4U 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Fotografowie mody 06.55 F People 07.00 Tygodnie mody 07.30 Tendances 07.45 Modelki 07.55 F People 08.00 Moda i film 08.30 Fashion Destination 08.45 Modelki 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Bielizna 09.45 Fotografowie mody 09.55 F People 10.00 First Face 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Moda dookoła świata 12.45 Fryzury i makijaże 12.55 F People 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tandances 14.55 F People 15.00 Model Awards 15.30 Modelki 15.55 F People 16.00 Stroje plażowe 16.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Fryzury i makijaże 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models special 20.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 20.45 Fryzury i makijaże 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21.45 Hity sezonu 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fotografowie mody 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Bielizna 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Bielizna 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.45 First Face 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Moda i film 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fashin Destination 04.30 Tygodnie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fotografowie mody 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Ja i pani Jones komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Robson Green, Philip Quast, Keeley Hawes 07.45 Będę o Tobie śnił dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Estes, Jacinda Barrett 09.30 Osiedle strachu film sensacyjny reż. Brian Grant, wyk. Hart Bochner, Joe Don Baker, Chelsea Field, Brett Cullen 11.15 Śledztwa Joanne: Zbłąkane dusze film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays 13.00 Perry Mason: Notoryczna zakonnica film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Barbara Hale, Michele Green, Raymond Burr, William Katt 14.45 Z miłości do Olivii dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Lonette McKee, Sterling Macer Jr, Kathryne Dora Brown 16.30 O prawo do dziecka film obyczajowy reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. George C. Scott, Don Diamont, Rachael Leigh Cook, Ally Sheedy 18.15 Amy i Isabelle dramat obyczajowy reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Paulette Goddard, Elisabeth Shue, Hanna Hall, Martin Donovan 20.00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Raymond Burr, Michael Nader, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses 21.45 Zbrodniczy zamiar thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence, Vanessa Angel, Mike Antonakos 23.30 Zwierzęce instynkty thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Maxwell Caulfield, David Carradine, Mitch Gaylord 01.15 Potajemne igraszki 2 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Marie Leroux, Amy Rochelle, Sara Suzanne Brown 03.00 Domniemanie thriller reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Sean Allan, Chandra Berg, Jay Brazeau, Rhonda Dent 04.30 Ja i pani Jones komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Robson Green, Philip Quast, Keeley Hawes MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 Download 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 100% MTV TWO 12.00 The Rock Top 10 13.00 Spanking New Music 13.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 14.00 MTV TWO Loves Green Day 15.00 MTV TWO's Top 50 Of 2008... 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 22.00 Slash's Top 10 Guitar Heroes 23.00 The Mighty Boosh Takeover 00.00 Ginger Bloke's Top 5 Videos... 00.30 Nuts TV Football Awards 01.00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO Quality Control VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z Rolling Stones teledyski 11.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 11.30 Wczoraj i dziś przekrój twórczości artystów 13.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 14.30 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.30 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.30 VH1 Hitters lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17.30 Za kulisami teledysku: Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny jak się kręci teledyski 18.00 Storytellers: Jay-Z koncert 19.00 All Eyes on 50 cent wszystko o raperze 19.30 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 20.00 Monografia twórczość artysty w pigułce 21.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.00 VH1 Soul: "Soulstage' Jill Scott teledyski soul & r'n'b 23.00 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 09.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 10.00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? film dokumentalny 11.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 12.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 13.00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? film dokumentalny 14.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 15.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 16.00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? film dokumentalny 17.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 18.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 19.00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? film dokumentalny 20.00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera serial dokumentalny 22.00 Czysta nauka: Seks serial dokumentalny 23.00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera serial dokumentalny 01.00 Czysta nauka: Seks serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 38/65) serial animowany 06.55 W Królestwie Kalendarza (odc. 51/52) serial animowany 07.20 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Klasa III c (odc. 4/11) serial komediowy reż. Claudio Risi, wyk. Renato Cestie', Fabio Ferrari, Stefania Dadda, Fabrizio Bracconeri 18.00 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 18.15 Dzieci ulicy dramat obyczajowy reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Franco Interlenghi, Rinaldo Smordoni, Annielo Mele, Emilio Cigoli 19.50 Gigi (odc. 31/65) serial animowany 20.20 Wielka włóczęga komedia wojenna reż. Gérard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Bourvil, Andréa Parisy, Claudio Brook 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.25 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.50 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 07.40 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 08.30 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 09.25 Wyścig ze śmiercią film dokumentalny 10.15 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców serial dokumentalny 10.40 Samospalenie film dokumentalny 11.05 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 11.55 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 12.20 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 12.45 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 13.35 Ślubna niespodzianka serial dokumentalny 14.25 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 15.15 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 15.40 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 16.10 Wyścig ze śmiercią film dokumentalny 17.00 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman serial dokumentalny 18.00 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wyścig ze śmiercią film dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 22.00 Opowieści z dreszczykiem serial dokumentalny 23.00 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman serial dokumentalny 00.00 Dręczeni mężczyźni film dokumentalny 00.50 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 01.40 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 02.05 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 02.30 Opowieści z dreszczykiem serial dokumentalny 03.20 Dręczeni mężczyźni film dokumentalny 04.10 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 04.35 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 05.00 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców serial dokumentalny 05.25 Samospalenie film dokumentalny Superstacja 08.00 Dziennik 08.15 Weekend program informacyjny 09.00 Dziennik 09.15 Weekend program informacyjny 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Weekend program informacyjny 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Weekend program informacyjny 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Weekend 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 15.15 Weekend program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Weekend 17.35 Mile widziani program informacyjny 17.50 Weekend 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 18.15 Weekend program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Tydzień... zleciał! program podsumowujący wydarzenia tygodnia 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 20.15 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 23.15 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 10.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 10.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 12.30 Marketing&PR; 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Program 14.00 Golf.pl 14.30 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Nieruchomości magazyn 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Firma magazyn 17.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Marketing&PR; 18.00 Golf.pl 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 19.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Program 21.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 15.15 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka: Hydraulika serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Africa 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 30 14.05 Code Compil 14.20 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Rai Connection 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Focus: Kanye West 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 French Only 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 Africa 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Czarne złoto (odc. 4-ost.) film dokumentalny 07.20 Matiere grise express magazyn 07.30 Odkrycie magazyn 07.55 Par alliance magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.40 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.45 TiVi 5 - Samsam serial dla dzieci 08.55 TiVi 5 - Inuk serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.40 TiVi 5 - Foot 2 rue serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.15 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 64) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.10 Echappees belles film dokumentalny 11.30 Kroniki z góry magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Uwaga to rośnie magazyn 12.30 Humanimal film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 30 milionów przyjaciół magazyn 14.30 Nareszcie niedziela magazyn 16.00 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 16.30 Akustycznie magazyn 16.55 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 17.00 Kiosk magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.10 Wielkie spotkanie magazyn 19.00 City guide magazyn 19.30 France 2 foot magazyn sportowy 20.15 Lecons de style magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Ptasiarka (odc. 1/2) film obyczajowy reż. Jacques Otmezguine, wyk. Lola Naymark, Maxime Leroux, Valérie Mairesse, Didier Bezace 22.35 Katarzyna serial obyczajowy 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.30 Papy fait de la resistance komedia reż. Jean-Marie Poiré, wyk. Michel Galabru, Christian Clavier, Gérard Jugnot, Martin Lamotte 01.15 L'emploi vide film krótkometrażowy 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Le bateau livre magazyn 02.55 Kokon, początki w szpitalu (odc. 1) serial obyczajowy reż. Pascale Dallet, wyk. Grégori Baquet, Valérie Donzelli, Mounir Margoum, Eglantine Rembauville 03.45 Szkoła mistrzów Lapp i Simon u Rabaey'a magazyn 04.00 Historycy chwili (odc. 1/5) serial dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Teleturystyka magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Program publicystyczny 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Magazyn jeździecki 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Style i biznes magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 e-Biznes magazyn 11.20 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Magazyn jeździecki 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 12.20 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Projekt X (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Projekt X (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 e-Biznes magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Magazyn jeździecki 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.05 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Magazyn jeździecki 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Program publicystyczny 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn jeździecki 00.30 Projekt X (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 00.50 Projekt X (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny BBC CBeebies 06:00 Teletubisie odc.: 11 06:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 11 06:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 22 06:45 Małe roboty odc.: 22 06:55 Smyki odc.: 4 07:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 07:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 19 07:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 7 07:55 Świat Todda odc.: 7 08:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 11 08:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 10 08:45 Smyki odc.: 9 09:05 Boogie Beebies 09:20 Supercyfry 09:35 Binka odc.: 9 09:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 10:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 10:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 10:55 Smyki odc.: 3 11:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 11:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 11:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 12:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 12:45 Smyki odc.: 8 13:05 Boogie Beebies 13:20 Supercyfry 13:35 Binka odc.: 8 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 14:00 Teletubisie odc.: 11 14:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 11 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 22 14:45 Małe roboty odc.: 22 14:55 Smyki odc.: 4 15:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 19 15:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 7 15:55 Świat Todda odc.: 7 16:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 11 16:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 10 16:45 Smyki odc.: 9 17:05 Boogie Beebies 17:20 Supercyfry 17:35 Binka odc.: 9 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 18:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 18:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 18:55 Smyki odc.: 3 19:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 19:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 19:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 20:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 20:45 Smyki odc.: 8 21:05 Boogie Beebies 21:20 Supercyfry 21:35 Binka odc.: 8 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 22:00 Teletubisie odc.: 11 22:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 11 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 22 22:45 Małe roboty odc.: 22 22:55 Smyki odc.: 4 23:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 19 23:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 7 23:55 Świat Todda odc.: 7 00:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 11 00:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 10 00:45 Smyki odc.: 9 01:05 Boogie Beebies 01:20 Supercyfry 01:35 Binka odc.: 9 01:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 02:00 Teletubisie odc.: 11 02:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 11 02:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 22 02:45 Małe roboty odc.: 22 02:55 Smyki odc.: 3 03:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 03:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 19 03:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 7 03:55 Świat Todda odc.: 7 04:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 11 04:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 10 04:45 Smyki odc.: 9 05:05 Boogie Beebies 05:20 Supercyfry 05:35 Binka odc.: 9 05:40 Błyśnij-błyskula Boomerang 06:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 06:30 Tex Avery Show 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:30 Flintstonowie 07:55 Tom i Jerry 08:20 Zwariowane melodie 08:45 Dwa głupie psy 09:10 Hrabia Kaczula 09:30 Godzina z Flintstonami 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Pies Huckleberry 18:20 Popeye 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tex Avery Show 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 00:10 Josie i Kociaki 00:35 Pies Huckleberry 01:00 Snag 01:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 01:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 02:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 02:40 Goryl Magilla 03:05 Lew Lippy 03:30 Pixie i Dixie 03:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 04:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 04:35 Droopy i Dripple 05:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 05:20 Atomrówek 05:45 Popeye Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku